Plumber's Darkness 2: Evil's Revenge
by StarryEyes880
Summary: By my bro. Dark Mario has returned to get revenge on Mario. Now, with their new friend, Princess Anya, Mario and co. must get to Goosebump Village in time. Can they? Pairings: Mario x Anya, Peach x Luigi. Sequel to Plumber's Darkness.
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Always Lives

**Plumber's Darkness 2:**

**Evil's Revenge**

**Chapter 1: **Darkness Always Lives

One sunny afternoon, Mario, the Mushroom Kingdom's best plumber and hero, was relaxing on a beach with Luigi, his twin brother. Mario put his shades in front of his eyes and the sun shined brighter.

"Ah, just the life, eh?" Luigi calmly said.

"Yep," Mario answered. "Though, I want-a-something exciting to-a-happen."

Suddenly, the seawater started turning black.

"Hmm?" Mario thought. "Strange. The water is-a-black."

"Look!" Luigi yelped as he pointed to the sky. The clouds were moving in. The sun was behind the dark clouds, and it started to rain. Thunder was heard, and lightning struck to the ground far away. Mario scratched his head in confusion.

"Let's-a-go warn the Princess," Mario told Luigi as they headed back to Peach's Palace.

Back at the castle, King Toadsworth was worrying, running all around the throne room after Toad told him the terrible incident with the weather.

"Ah," Toadsworth yelped. "AHH!"

"What's wrong, Grandpa?" the beautiful princess Peach asked.

"Me."

Peach and Toadsworth turned around. They saw a figure of Mario, but with a black face, red glowing eyes, a white shirt, black overalls and a black hat.

"AHH!" Peach yelled. "Dark Mario!"

"What the heck is going on?" Luigi asked as he and Mario entered the castle. Then Luigi screamed. Dark Mario turned around, and Luigi hid behind a pillar.

"Nice to see you again, Mario," Dark Mario cackled.

"But, ah, I, you, uh, how did-a-you come back?" Mario asked. Dark Mario put his hand in front of Mario's face.

"None of your beeswax!" Dark Mario explained. "I came back for a rematch, plumber! And this time, I'll win!"

"Will not!" Mario yelled. "Where?"

"Meet me at Goosebump Village. You know, above Pumpkin Mountain?" Dark Mario smirked, folding his arms. Then he disappeared. Mario hit the ground with his fist.

"It's-a-impossible to-a-cross Pumpkin Mountain…alive!" Mario yelled.

"You're not going on your own," Peach said, holding his hand. Luigi held Mario's other hand.

"We'll-a-be together until the end!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Ok," Mario said. "So let's-a-go!" And the three left the castle and headed to Pumpkin Mountain to find Goosebump Village and defeat Dark Mario.


	2. Chapter 2: Anya Part 1

**Chapter 2: **Anya – Part 1

Meanwhile, in a kingdom known as the Master Kingdom, a princess was having troubles with her father, King Hamilton. The princess was very beautiful, and her name was Anya.

"But, Father!" Anya pleaded. "I want to see what's outside of the kingdom. In fact, I want to see what's outside the palace!"

"But you're a princess!" the king explained. "And a princess can't be wandering through her own kingdom! You see, outside the palace is a different world, and that's precisely why you must marry someone who's royal!"

"But the royal person isn't from the palace," Anya said. "So, you're basically making me marry a person from another world, Father!"

"Listen!" the king yelled, really mad. "You're marrying a royal person! It's the law! Now go to your room! NOW!" Anya had tears in her eyes. King Hamilton stopped yelling.

"Anya, my daughter, listen. I didn't mean…" the king started, but Anya started crying and ran to her room and slammed the door.

In Anya's room, Anya was sketching some kind of escape plan.

"Perfect!" Anya exclaimed. "Tonight is the night!"

That night, Anya threw a rope out of her window and slid down. She put on her cloak with the hood. And she ran off.

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, and Peach were walking when they noticed the Master Kingdom.

"Don't-a-tell me we're-a-walking in-a-circles!" Luigi complained. Mario stared at him.

"No, you nitwit!" Mario explained. "That's the Master-a-Kingdom!"

"I wonder," Peach thought. "I wonder. I have a strange feeling that something good's about to happen…"

Maybe Peach is right, maybe Peach is wrong. Is she right or wrong? Find out on the Chapter 3: Anya – Part 2.

_Please R&R, but no flames, please._


	3. Chapter 3: Anya Part 2

**Chapter 3: **Anya – Part 2

Princess Anya ran through the kingdom and ran through the entrance, leaving the kingdom. She ran and ran and ran through when suddenly, BAM! She ran into a person!

"Oh," she said as she helped the man up. "I'm sorry."

"That's-a-okay," the man said. The man looked into her eyes and saw them glitter.

"Oops," Anya said. "I forgot to introduce myself." She took off her cloak. "I'm Anya, princess of the Master Kingdom," she explained.

"My name is-a-Mario," the man explained. "This is-a-my brother, Luigi, and this is-a-Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Very nice to meet you," Anya exclaimed. "What are you doing here in the desert?" Mario explained about Dark Mario, their last adventure, the battle between Galactic Mario and Dark Mario, the curse on the Mushroom Kingdom, Dark Mario returning, and here they are!

"So I see," Anya exclaimed, looking at Mario.

"So there you are!"

Anya turned around. Her father, King Hamilton, was standing there, tapping his foot.

"I've been looking for you!" the king exclaimed, upset. "Come with me, Anya! We're going back!" Mario looked carefully at King Hamilton's eyes. They were glowing red.

"Anya," Mario asked. "Does your father's eyes glow-a-red?"

"No," Anya told him.

"Aha!" Mario exclaimed as he kicked the king. He melted and melted, and someone else took his place.

"How dare you!" the figure yelled.

"AHH!" Luigi yelped. "Dark Mario!" The figure stood up. It was Dark Mario!

"What the heck is going on?" Anya asked, crossing her arms.

"That's-a-Dark Mario!" Mario yelped. Anya jumped.

"Princess, run!" Mario whispered in Anya's ear. "Run as fast as you can!" Anya nodded her head and started running.

"You shouldn't have done that," Dark Mario explained as he snapped his fingers. A long laser whip appeared as Dark Mario tied it around Anya.

"And it's too late, plumber!" Dark Mario told Mario. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Mario has finally found the love of his life, better than Peach, and now Dark Mario captures her! What's Mario's attitude going to be? Find out on Chapter 4.

_Please R&R._


	4. Chapter 4: The Rescue

**Chapter 4: **The Rescue

"Let her go, Dark-a-Mario!" Mario yelled at his new enemy as Dark Mario held the electric rope that had tied up Princess Anya, Mario's newest friend.

"Never!" Dark Mario smirked, folding his arms and dropping the rope. Luigi untied Anya and threw a Rainbow Star to Mario. As soon as Mario touched it, he was Rainbow Mario! The Rainbow Mario music played as Mario jumped on Dark Mario's head, spun into him, and punched him in the face. Dark Mario got mad and turned into a blue fireball.

"Get-a-back here!" Mario yelled, but the blue fireball flew into the sky and disappeared.

"Thanks for saving me!" Anya pleaded. Mario blushed. Peach rolled her eyes. Anya's smile turned into a frown.

"That was Iblis," she said sadly.

"Who?" Peach asked.

"Iblis is a fire that controls the powers of the Master Kingdom's royal rulers. Somehow, Iblis turned evil and is causing chaos."

"Hold on," Mario thought out loud. "Iblis Trigger! The one I battled at Digital Dimension (read _Mario Kart: EXtreme Dream Race 2: Digital Dimension_)! Dark Mario is-a-Iblis Trigger?"

"I never knew that," Anya thought.

"Come on!" Mario exclaimed. "Let's-a-go to Pumpkin-a-Mountain!" The heroes went off, with Anya coming with them.

_That ends that chapter! Iblis Trigger will be appearing in Mario Kart 2 soon. Please R&R!_


	5. Chapter 5: Pumpkin Mountain

**Chapter 5: **Pumpkin Mountain

"Here we are," Princess Anya gasped. "Pumpkin Mountain."

"It's-a-impossible to-a-cross Pumpkin-a-Mountain alive!" Mario exclaimed.

"Maybe not," Luigi added, grinning.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Peach shrugged as the four heroes climbed the mountain.

"Man," Anya said, impressed. "This is one creepy mountain!"

"And if you let-a-go an inch," Mario shuddered. "You could-a-fall to sudden-a-death." The heroes kept climbing until they reached the top.

"Now what do we-a-do?" Luigi asked.

"We look for a way down and to Goosebump Village," Anya answered.

"Ma, I'm tired," Mario complained as he bumped into Luigi, who bumped into Peach, who bumped into Anya. The four of them fell into the dirt and rolled up into one big dirtball. It hit a rock and went flying to the entrance of Boggly Woods.

"Is everyone okay?" Anya asked. Mario blushed again.

"Stop-a-imagining, Mario!" Luigi yelled. "We've-a-got to go!" The heroes then entered Boggly Woods, unaware on what was going to happen.

To Be Continued… 

_The heroes made it across Pumpkin Mountain, but now they must make it through Boggly Woods. What will happen? Please R&R._


	6. Chapter 6: Mario vs Iblis

**Chapter 6: **Mario vs. Iblis

"I'm scared," Princess Anya shuddered as she, Mario, Luigi and Peach walked through Boggly Woods.

"Don't-a-worry," Mario explained bravely. "The only-a-creepy thing in-a-these woods are the-a-Boos."

"Mario," Luigi added. "We can't defeat the-a-Boos without the Poltergust-a-3000." Mario frowned. Peach's face turned bright white.

"A Boo!" she yelped as a white ghost came up to them. The four ran as fast as they could, right out of the forest and into Goosebump Village.

"Now let's-a-find Iblis!" Luigi exclaimed as the heroes entered the castle.

After a while, the battle was heating up. Mario had transformed into Galactic Mario and was taking on Iblis Trigger, who was Dark Mario the whole time.

"You're-a-going to pay for-a-this!" Galactic Mario yelled as he spun in a circle, making a huge tornado. Galactic Mario's tornado hit Iblis, sucking him up, as well as Anya and Galactic Mario.

When Anya woke up Mario, they were in the secret room where Iblis, the blue fire, lived.

"If I blow out Iblis," Anya explained. "Our troubles will be over. But, I would have never met you, Mario!" She fell to her knees and started crying.

"I don't care what happens to the world!" she cried. Mario came up to her and patted her shoulder.

"Do it," he said. "It's the right thing to do." Anya thought about what her father said.

"He is the fire that controls our powers. And whatever you do, don't blow him out. You'll never know what will happen."

"I'm sorry, father," Anya said calmly. "But this is for more than us. It's also for Mario and his friends. It's for the whole world." Then she blew out the fire, and Mario couldn't see a thing.

Next thing he knew, he was back at the campsite, collecting sticks for a campfire.

"Finally!" Mario said, happily. "Back to-a-normal." Then he frowned. "I'm-a-going to miss you, Princess Anya of the-a-Master Kingdom."

The End 

_That's another story done! Mario Kart 2 will be finished soon, too._


End file.
